


Pep Talks

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a pep talk from someone you love.





	Pep Talks

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This has RTTE S5 spoilers!!!   
> And if you have watched RTTE S5 and survived, congratulations! Hope you enjoy this little fic of mine! ;)

Hiccup was sitting on the deck leading away from the clubhouse, twirling the dragon eye that he was almost done with, in his hands. The sun was going down in the distance, leaving a pink glow across the sky. It had been a long day. Winning back the Edge, finding out Viggo was still alive, and even seeing that foot massage in the clubhouse earlier was making Hiccup’s eyes want to shut but he still sat up, awake. Thinking. Toothless was sitting behind him, snoring quietly. 

A hand landed on Hiccup’s shoulder. He didn’t even have to turn around to know it was Astrid. She sat down beside him and scooted in close so that there was no space between the two. 

“How you holding up?” Astrid asked. 

Hiccup turned his head and looked into her big blue eyes, “What do you mean?”

“I know you, Hiccup. You’re worried about Viggo.” 

Hiccup nodded. Astrid was right. 

Gods, she was always right, Hiccup thought. 

“It’s not just Viggo, now, though. He’s teamed up with someone and then these dragon fliers on these Singetails forcing them to do stuff. It’s just…when is it all going to stop, Astrid? When? Because at this moment, right now, it doesn’t seem like it ever will.” Hiccup sighed in frustration. 

Astrid turned her body towards Hiccup and began fixing his braids that were coming undone, “I wish I had an answer for you.”

“Every plan I have to defeat him gets thrown away somehow. Viggo either outsmarts me or something goes wrong….” Hiccup trailed off, and pinched the bride of his nose. 

“I know. It’s frustrating. Trust me there was nothing more frustrating then seeing them get away and disappear into the clouds. I was so close. We are always so close.” Astrid finished the last braid and placed her hand on his chest. “He can’t outsmart us forever. We will defeat them. We will. We make a great team. All of us.” She first gestured to her and Hiccup and then motioned to the Edge as a whole. 

She spotted the new dragon eye sitting in Hiccup’s lap, “Plus, we have that.” She pointed at Hiccup’s latest invention. “And Viggo has no idea.” 

Hiccup smiled and picked the new dragon eye back up. 

“It looks so great, Hiccup. I really am proud of you.” 

“You’re a big piece of inspiration for this, you know?” Hiccup turned his head to look at the girl sitting next to him.

“Me? How?” Astrid asked, surprised. 

“Because you always believe in me. You always have. When I would sit at my desk in my hut and get so frustrated that I wanted to quit working on it, I would think about something you would say to me to boost my confidence.”

Astrid smiled lovingly and let out a little chuckle, “Well, I am glad all my little pep talks these last few years have done some good. It’s nice to know I haven’t wasted my breath.” 

Hiccup laughed at that, “No, you definitely haven’t.” He set his invention down on the deck next to him and wrapped an arm around Astrid. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Everything will work out in the end, Hiccup. It always does.” Astrid said quietly.

No matter how many times Viggo won or outsmarted Hiccup, there was one thing he would always have and that was Astrid. She was his best friend, girlfriend, lover, and family. And for that, he thanked the gods. 

Hiccup turned his head and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning back to look at the setting sun. 

The two sat like that until it was completely dark and the stars were shining bright in the nighttime sky.


End file.
